I. Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic protection circuitry. More, specifically, the present invention relates to a smart fuse.
II. Background Details
Protection circuits are often times utilized in electronic circuits to isolate failed circuits from other circuits. For example, the protection circuit may be utilized to prevent electrical or thermal fault condition in electrical circuits, such as in electric vehicle batteries. Protection circuits may also be utilized to guard against more serious problems, such as a fire caused by a power supply circuit failure.
While progress has been made in providing improved circuit protection devices, there remains a need for improved circuit protection devices. For example, in electric vehicle batteries a circuit protection device is needed to effectively disconnect a cell of the battery from the rest of the battery circuitry in case of abnormal conditions.